The present invention relates to the treatment and control of fire ants. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for killing fire ants.
Fire ants have become a serious problem in the southern United States, in particular Florida, Texas, South Carolina and Georgia, during the past ten years and the problem has now reached epidemic proportions. The fire ants, who live in colonies, build mounds. These mounds have various diameters and heights, which, in some cases, can reach up to two feet in height above the ground and up to three feet under ground, with a total diameter of up to two to three feet.
It has been recently confirmed that the colonies have more than one queen ant, and thus it has become crucial to kill all of the queen ants, otherwise the mound could be rebuilt easily and quickly after the effects of the chemical insecticide subside.
Several chemical insecticides/pesticides have been introduced for fire ant control, such as LUPSDAN, manufactured by Dow Chemical Company. However, due to application problems, the product has never successfully been applied on a wide scale. Other chemicals are available in granular form and require the granules be taken back by the fire ants to the mound where interference with reproduction occurs. These procedures can take as long as six months to evaluate the chemical's effectiveness on a specific mound during which time many new and additional mounds can be started and each of these can then reproduce.
In addition, farmers, the persons most adversely affected by fire ants, do not want to spend excessive amounts of money in controlling fire ants. There is demand for a method that is inexpensive, easily applied and effective with long term control being important.
U.S Pat. No. 3,633,825 describes a fogging apparatus which includes a prime mover driving a blower for supplying air under pressure to a nozzle assembly. Minute quantities of liquid such as concentrated pesticides are introduced into the axially directed discharging air and combined with the spirally directed discharging air to produce a fog.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,544 describes an ant killing machine which uses a portable device for distributing poisonous liquids or gases onto anthills and other places where insects and pests are conjugated in considerable numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,685 describes an apparatus for applying a gaseous or liquid insecticide to the soil which permits the operator to observe the application of the insecticide and to confine the same to a particular area under treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,579 describes a method of destroying insects with pyrethrum. The method and process described uses a simple spray device which contains pyrethrum concentrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,306 describes a method and device for killing fire ants in a mound which uses a shroud which will fit over the mound and conform to the contour of the ground. The shroud is provided with a relief valve, a tube or hose for admitting an exhaust gas into the shroud and a handle for lifting the device. The gas used in this method is exhaust gases from an automobile or such.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,818 describes a method for exterminating subterranean animals which uses a heavier-than-air gas such a CO.sub.2. The heavier-than-air gas is injected into a cover member which overlies at least one tunnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,706 describes a pest extermination method and apparatus which uses a small light-weight internal combustion engine and a means for directing the engine exhaust into exterminating relationship to the pest such as a burrow or tunnel. The engine is mounted on an inverted bowl-shaped exhaust shroud which sits on the ground to direct engine exhaust into the underground rodent burrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,161 describes an apparatus for underground insect and animal extermination which uses a downwardly opening shield which is provided on a lower portion of a probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,044 describes a hood or cover used to eradicate fire ants which is translucent and uses a lens shape to intensify sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,118 describes a method and apparatus for the mechanical destruction of fire ants by introducing intense heat, vapor, insecticides, and/or steam directly into the colony by incorporating the use and application of specific compounds and mixtures of hydrocarbons, pyrethoids, insecticides, oxidation, oxidizing agents, and/or vaporizing liquids, which are injected into individual ant colonies by a variety of methods, including a pressurizing injection gun with a heating attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,336 describes a method and apparatus for treating fire ants which combines an insecticide with a refrigerant into a mixture and injects the mixture into the fire ant hills.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,042 describes a method which provides an apparatus in which smoke or other vapors are generated and forced into the holes of burrowing pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,563 describes a method and apparatus for killing earth-burrowing insects which includes an elongated shell containing an explosive powder removeably mounted at one end of an elongated barrel by means of a holding mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,128 describes a method for treating pests and insects by combining an anesthetic and an insecticide into a mixture, and applying the mixture to the dwelling place of the insect or pest.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,234 describes an apparatus for destroying fire ants which includes a rotatable ant bed destruction member and apparatus for rotating such destruction member into an ant bed. A fluid delivery assembly is provided for delivering water or other fluids to the rotatable destruction member to drown and otherwise kill the ants.
The problem with the above methods and apparatus for killing fire ants is that when a colony is disturbed in any manner, such as a vibration or pressure change, the entire colony can be totally evacuated in less than one minute. At the time of the first vibration, the workers immediately lead the queens deep into the central reaches of the nest or out through the various lateral tunnels and thus to safety from most attempts to kill the queens. A single, surviving queen is capable of re-establishing a colony.
Another problem with previous application methods is inadequate penetration of the chemical pesticide or gases into the various deep passages of the mound and the adjoining subsoil through which ants can travel or into which ants can burrow.
Still another problem exists with respect to previous application methods. Since there may be several hundred mounds per acre, it is difficult to distinguish which mounds have been treated. Even if a single mound remains untreated, the first ants will continue to spread, thereby nullifying the treatment of the other mounds.
Accordingly, a need continues for a novel, effective and inexpensive apparatus and method for treating and killing fire ants.